inspiration_potfandomcom-20200213-history
GROUP 4
hey are part of 18 Assistant Houses, and are from the First Institute, where the research focus was, "Magic that Directly Interferes with Living Organisms". 1 The Ichinokura use magic that interferes with the body temperature of living organisms They are part of 18 Assistant Houses, and are from the First Institute, where the research focus was, "Magic that Directly Interferes with Living Organisms". 1 Like the Ichihana Family, the Isshiki also have magic that can also directly interfere with the human body through the brain and nervous system. 2 Airi's signature magic, Lightning; in order for it to be used the user must perceive information through magic that is recognized by the spirit without the intervention of the brain and nervous system, which consists of two parts magic that directly orders the body's movement and spirit. Unlike the Ichihana/Ichihara Family, the Isshiki Family's magic to manipulate the body, specifically the brain and nervous system is used directly upon the user and not others. All of the agents the Kuroba employ, use 'Poisoned Bees' as their trump card; a Sensory Systematic Type Magic that increases a target’s pain perception infinitely until death. The greatest advantage to “Poisoned Bees” is its ability to finish an opponent with the tiny prick of a pin, leaving behind a nondescript wound that would be hard to link as the cause of death. The Left-Bloods are people whose parents were soldiers of USA and stayed in Okinawa after the USA departure to Hawaii during World War III. It was due to the intensification of the twenty years of continuous border conflicts, the American (at the time it was still the USA) forces garrisoned in Okinawa eventually withdrew to Hawaii and left behind their children. The majority of them were not abandoned by their parents, their fathers had died in the war; however, many of them were taken in and raised by the National Defense force who had inherited the base, afterwards they became part of the military. They are valiant soldiers who superbly fulfill the duty of defending the border and many of their children, also become soldiers. However, a private Okinawa Tourist Guide website contained an article warning that many of those children, in short the second generation, were known for behaving badly so one should be wary of them The International Magic Association is an international organization established all throughout the world. BackgroundEdit The International Magic Association was established in 2046. Its original purpose was to prevent the pollution of the Earth beyond what it could recover from through the use of radioactive and nuclear materials used in weapons of mass destruction. 1 Due in part because of the role Magicians could play in ensuring the halt of nuclear weapons being used, they were able to seemingly free themselves from the control of their home countries and be permitted to intervene with their skills in border disputes. When combat among Magicians would occur on the front lines, both sides would cease their skirmish when they observed signs of the use of nuclear weapons regardless of which side was to blame, both sides would cooperate to stop the deployment of the nuclear weapons. The banning of nuclear weapons was established and became the paramount duty of Magicians around the world. 1 Magicians are administered by the state as weapons of the state, and as such belong to the state. Private Magicians are forbidden from acting in any way that would go against their country of origins interests. Due to this, internationally, the rights of Magicians are significantly limited in comparison to those of non-Magicians. This is the reason for which the International Magic Association has no military force of its own. Magicians whom are apart of the International Magic Association aren't in great number to approach such a force. In return, the International Magic Association calls for the cooperation of each member state in order to implement multinational teams. In such situations violations of the Charter are discovered, the resulting country's national power would be asked to be reduced by fellow members. 2 CharterEdit The International Magic Association’s Charter was created for the purpose of targeting and dealing with radioactive materials that can be used for weapons that would contaminate the environment, not including "clean nuclear bombs". The detonation of a state of the art nuclear bomb made for large battles would make a small nuclear bomb an indispensable weapon, which resulted in the complete ban of nuclear weapons. 1 The establishment of the International Magic Association Charter allowed for World War Three to be a period of time in which not a single nuclear weapon was used. Thanks in part because of this achievement, the International Magic Association was honored. It is internationally recognized as an agency of peace that holds a position of prestige in the world even after the end of WWIII. 1 When it comes to matters that may be the cause of a "radiation emitting weapon", the International Magic Association investigates such matters if radiation is detected, thus the perpetrator being found to be in violation of the International Magic Association Charter. The Association abbreviates "radiation emitting weapon" as a weapon capable of contaminating the environment with residual radioactivity. In particular, the word "weapon" included in the clause any magic capable of leaving radioactive contamination. 2 DetailsEdit The Magic Association can take measures to block interference from others when action is taken at the highest level within the association. 3 Japanese Magic AssociationEdit The Magic Association has secret lines of communication reserved for use by the Ten Master Clans, and even allows them access to top secret information from the Joint Chiefs. 4 An online meeting of the Ten Master Clans can be conducted through a communication line from each members home through the nearest Magic Association office. 5 LocationsEdit The Main Headquarters for the Japanese Magic Association is located in Kyoto, while its primary branch is in the Kanto region. 6 It is known on the surface to the residents of Yokohama that the location of the Kanto branch is housed in the Yokohama Bay Tower, in order to keep a watchful eye over all vessels that enter Tokyo Bay and where the Offices for National Defense and the Naval Police are disguised as civilian companies, whereas everyone else is none the wiser. 7 There are also branch offices in Tohoku, Shikoku and Kyushu. 5 Organized ActivitiesEdit The National Magic High School Goodwill Magic Game Convention is sponsored by the Japanese Magic Association every year. 8 The National High School Student Magic Sciences Thesis Competition is hosted by the Japanese Magic Association each year on the last Monday of October where the location is changed every other year between the Kyoto International Convention Center and the Yokohama International Convention Center, near the locations of the Magic Association Headquarters in Kyoto and the branch office in Yokohama. 6 It is known that in 2062 a cultural exchange program sponsored by the Asian Branch of the International Magic Association went on, however, during this cultural exchange while in Taipei, Yotsuba Maya was abducted and Saegusa Kouichi suffered injuries from assailants linked to the Kunlunfang Institute of Dahan. The Magic Engineering course (Magitech) was created due to Tatsuya's achievements in the Nine Schools Competition and the lack of engineers in the participation of the Nine Schools Competition. The emblem on their uniform is the eight petal flower surrounded by a gear. Magitech students, similarly to the fellow Course 1 students, have live guidance from teachers. With the introduction of Magic Engineering course, a fundamental adjustment was made to First High's class structure. The number of new students accepted into Course 1 and 2 remained unchanged at 100 students each. However, the procedure involved changed when the students advanced to Year 2. The new Year 2 students have the option to choose between the original Magic Study or Magic Engineering classes. Students who volunteer for the Magic Engineering Department and pass the examination in March will join the newly established Magic Engineering class with an emphasis on magic engineering in the curriculum. Students of both Courses are granted access to this course. Course 2 students are promoted to Course 1 to supplement the deficiency caused by Course 1 students transferring into this department. This is done based on the practical skills ranking among the Course 2 students. Formerly, classes A to D were Course 1 classes, and E to H were Course 2 classes. Now, the Course 1 classes remain the same, but Class E is the Magitech class, and F to H are the Course 2 classes. In the name of devising a new experimental class, First High accepted new faculty dispatched from the university. Though they begin with only one class, if the results are positive, the plan is to grant new students who had just enrolled the same option of choosing between the normal Magic Study or Magic Engineering. The Public Morals Committee is a High School organization that is responsible for policing those who break school rules. Overall, the job of the Public Morals Committee is to uphold the public moral on campus. The primary duties of the Public Morals Committee is to identify and stop individuals who use magic in violation of school rules. After the Public Morals Committee member decides the necessary punishment, he or she will be presented before the heads of the three school organizations. In short, they are both the police and the prosecutor. The Public Morals Committee member's mission is to halt any conflicts, magic or non-magic related, upon discovery. If magic was used in a conflict, intervention by the committee is mandatory. This task clearly requires overwhelming magical prowess to subjugate the opponent. OperationEdit Their base of operations is the Public Morals Committee headquarters located directly underneath the Student Council Room. Before Shiba Tatsuya became a member of the committee, the headquarters was always in a state of disarray. Their primary objective is patrolling school grounds in search of any rule breakers or conflicts. The committee and its responsibilities are heavily reliant on ability, each member holds a high level of combat prowess, which is necessary in subjugating students that break school rules. Their level of activity always increases greatly during the Recruitment Week at the beginning of every school year. The Chair of the committee has the power to recognize a formal match between two students as a legitimate extracurricular activity by the abidance of school rules. This is a measure to prevent the match from becoming a brawling incident — an act of violence forbidden by the school rules. This also encourages students to settle disagreements that can't be settled by words alone with force. These formal matches increased during Watanabe Mari's time as the Chair of the Public Morals Committee. Excluding the Chair of the committee, there are a total of 9 positions that can be filled in. While the Student Council President is elected by the student body, the other members are appointed by the president. With a few exceptions, the president has the right of appointment and removal for all student officers and even has authority over all other committee chairmen. The Chair of the Public Morals Committee is one of those exceptions. The Student Council, the Club Management Group, and the teachers each choose three representatives to determine these nine positions. These committee members will appoint the chairman. The chairman has the power to withdraw recommendations if the person recommended was involved in a previous conflict or rule breaking. Under Mari's leadership, the members recommended by the Student Council and the Club Management Group aren't people brainwashed into the whole "blooms being vastly superior to weeds" thinking. Unfortunately, the three students recommended by the teachers are more likely to have this mindset. Unlike the Student Council, the Public Morals Committee has no restrictions for bringing a Course 2 student into the Public Morals Committee as shown by Tatsuya's acceptance into the committee. REDID The name No Head Dragon (the headless dragon), didn't originate from the organization, but was instead used by other organizations to refer to the syndicate because of the leader for No Head Dragon never appearing before his subordinates. In order to appear before the leader even if the individual were to be punished, they were first rendered unconscious and then taken to a separate location, to a private room. 1 Douglas Huang was one of Richard Sun's confidants. 1 LocationsEdit HeadquartersEdit The former Headquarters for No Head Dragon was based out of Hong Kong. 2 BranchEdit The Japanese Eastern Branch resided on top of the highest floor in the Yokohama Grand Hotel in Chinatown, as Operational Headquarters before the financier was compromised, although the location was still referred to as such. 1 MembersEdit No Head Dragon is a magic criminal organization in which members of the organization must have knowledge and ability to use magic. For a member to be promoted to the upper echelon of the organization, the member must fulfill the condition of being a Magician. 1 Jiedo Heigu (ジード・ヘイグ) - (Founder, Deceased) Richard Sun (リチャード゠孫) - (Former Leader, Deceased) Sun Meilin (孫 美鈴) - (Current Leader) Douglas Huang (ダグラス゠黄) - (Eastern Branch Chief in Japan, Deceased) James Zhu (ジェームス゠朱) - (Eastern Branch Executive in Japan, Deceased) Gregory (グレゴリー) - (Eastern Branch Executive in Japan, Deceased) GeneratorsEdit AN17 015 Generator Generators (ジェネレーター) are reconstructed Magicians created to be tools through a combination of surgery and magically crafted medicinal herbs, hereby eradicating free will and emotions and completely controlling all thoughts and flushing all unnecessary thoughts that might obstruct magic activation. 3 Inertia-Neutralization-AN-Ep17 Generator No.17 proves his crafted skills The effect of magical herbs' not only adjusts the personal consciousness, emotions and perception of a Generator, it also improves their physical mobility. 3 Generators having no need to fear anything, have lost their ability to falter so they remain stoic in whatever situation they are in. 1 No. 14 - He was decomposed by Tatsuya in the room at the Yokohama Bay Hotel. 1 No. 16 - He was decomposed by Tatsuya in the room at the Yokohama Bay Hotel. 1 No. 17 - He was stopped and subdued by members of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion outside of the Nine Schools Competition Arena. 3 Sorcery BoosterEdit Main Article: Sorcery Booster Sorcery Boosters (ソーサリー・ブースター) are magic amplifiers introduced by criminal organizations. These don't merely provide blueprints for the Magic Sequence — it's not a CAD but a Memory Capacitor also referred to as Amplifier that possesses a self-restoring blueprint built into the Magic Sequence that assists in the construction process. Through these, large-scale Magic Sequences are rendered possible by surpassing a Magician's original capacity. 4 Tatsuya remarked that the term "Memory Capacitor" best fits the device instead of "Sorcery Booster". 4 Sorcery Boosters use a Magician's brain as a raw material, because of which legal corporations are unable to manufacture the raw materials for this tool. No Head Dragon monopolizes the supply for Sorcery Boosters. 4 No Head Dragon's FallEdit Shiba Tatsuya went to the Yokohama Bay Tower and used his Silver Horn Custom "Trident" to use his Decomposition Magic to kill every executive while getting information on Richard Sun, thus ending the No Head Dragon Eastern Japanese Branch. 1 Not long afterwards with the assassination of Richard Sun in August of the same year, the organization collapsed. 5 No Head Dragon's ResurgenceEdit Sun Meilin became the new leader after rebuilding the organization from what remained in over a year and a half after it collapsed. She forbids any and all hostility towards Japan and anyone who ignores this directive along with anyone caught drug trafficking or human trafficking is mercilessly purged. They have an amazing ability in gathering intelligence and investigating. As the most powerful force of magicians, Stars has many talented, high level combat magicians, each having a special, powerful ability or Magic in their arsenal. Since Stars is a military force with magical capabilities, they have all the latest state of the art weapons, CADs, and technology. It was shown they have their own exclusive VTOL aircraft 1 to travel to and from missions back to their base. 2 Rank and ClassEdit The members of Stars were categorized into 1st Class Planets, 2nd Class Planets, Constellations, Comets, and Satellites. What class you were determined what general kind of duties and orders they would receive in Stars. 1st Class Planets, 2nd Class Planets, and Constellations - were treated as front-line fighting troops. Comets and Satellites - generally filled the role of auxiliaries or undercover agents. Structure & FormationEdit MKNR Visitors Manga-STARS Stars consists of 12 Units, each led by a Captain and then a High Commander. The Captain is a subordinate to the High Commander in charge of taking care of their own unit. Positions/Ranks in Stars do not always correlate with Military Rank, and is rather odd arrangement for a military unit. It is unheard of for a Capt. to outrank the High Commander, but common to see the High Commander & Captains sharing the same rank. 6 other Captains shared the same rank of Major with their respective High Commanders. Major Canopus, call sign “Two” within Stars, Capt. of the 1st Unit and de-facto High Commander in absence of Maj. Angie Sirius. While the remaining 6 held the rank of Captain. 3 MembersEdit Stars consists of twelve units, each led by a captain and then the High Commander. Positions within Stars do not necessarily correlate with military rank, which is a rather odd arrangement for a military unit. It is unheard of for a captain to outrank the High Commander, but it is quite common to see the High Commander and the captains to share the same rank. Currently, besides the six who held the rank of captain, the other six shared the same rank of major with the High Commander. Major Angie Sirius (アンジー・シリウス) - She is the High Commander of Stars, who is quarter Japanese. She isn't particularly fond of her line of work, especially ones involve executing her own comrades. Major William Sirius (ウィリアム・シリウス) - He is the former High Commander of Stars, who also developed Molecular Divider. He is currently deceased. Major Benjamin Canopus - Call sign "Two" within Stars, captain of the first unit and de-facto High Commander when the High Commander is absent. A tough but vigorous man in his forties, the atmosphere around him was completely unlike the soldiers or civilian industrialists who clawed their way through the ranks. He is kind and caring towards his commanding officer when she is feeling down and is a father figure to her. Lieutenant Alfred Fomalhaut - An American combat magician that in the past had received the First Class Star of Honor. He became a fugitive that deserted the military. His talent as a combat magician lies in his ability to use Pyrokinesis, a fire starter ability that is considered a special power (once known as a Superpower) rather than a modern magic classified in a system. He was later hunted down and executed by Angie Sirius in accordance with the special provision granted under the federal military law and authority as the commanding officer of Stars. Warrant Officer Sylvia Mercury First Charles Sullivan ( Originally a Stars member who couldn't use magic without a CAD. Sullivan has deserted USNA after obtaining the ability to use his magic without a CAD with the aid of a parasite. Stardust, also called Suicide Soldiers, are soldiers heavily genetically modified to the brink of death. is a USNA military organization that has the reputation of being the most powerful force of Magicians in the world. 1 Their work involves carrying out Search and Destroy missions to eliminate any targets deemed a threat to the USNA and helping gather intelligence related to Magic ranging from infiltration to special ops. They answer to and is under the direct command of the USNA Joint Chief of Staff